By The Book
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Naruto uses a relationship book to pick up and sleep with Hinata. One Shot. Lemon


Silver: Okay, I'm back. Any questions?

Naruto: Why do you do most of your stories from the girl's point of view if you're a straight dude?

Silver: Shut up or I won't let you do Hinata at all!

Naruto:...I'll be good. Let's just get to the disclaimer.

Hinata: Silver-Sempai does not own 'Naruto' or anything that has to do with 'Naruto'. This is just a fan made story. Was that right?

Silver: Yes it was. Merry Christmas Hinata.

By The Book

Warnings: Virgin

(Hinata-Pov)

I laid underneath bed covers warm in the snowy night. The coating of sweat Naruto & I created was part of it. But what really kept the smile on my face after we just got through making love, was the way his heart pounded steadily through his rising and falling chest.

I loved the peace. I didn't have a worry in the world when I was in bed with Naruto. His chest was like a pillow and that body served as a mattress. I could stay like this forever. All eternity with the man I love.

!

(The day before)

Naruto had his nose to the book he had been reading since the purchase. 'How to get any girl in bed'. The chapter in question, 'Shy girls'.

'Someone who's shy tends to pick flight over fight. Therefore, if you say the wrong word or touch her in the wrong spot, her first instinct will be to get away. So, you can't be assertive. You'll have to be comforting. If you're too hesitant or not progressive enough, then she'll get the message that you aren't trying to get with her. Then when you do make your move, she'll flee. So, be a little more than her friend but not a total player.'

Naruto sat up fully engaged, "Okay. Then when I start getting past her defense."

'Then you're going to have to get through her second wall. This is where you begin flirting. Once again, not like a player. Segway from the first few introductions that tell her that you're interested in her to a pick-up line such as complimenting her body and then placing your hand on the place you targeted. Keep it up until you kiss her passionately. Get deeper and deeper until she's either letting you lead or participating even more. If she participates, then you'll want to hold her like a long lost love and gradually slide your hands to her ass or breast. Don't be too rough. Just enough to send the message. Now, if the girl gives in to you, then you can start with the light groping. After a while of groping, you're going to want to take her to a love hotel and...well, do what you do best."

(The Next Day)

(Naruto-Pov)

"Naruto." she whimpered. "I'm nervous. I mean, this is my first time. So please be gentle."

I might as well not even continue if I'm not going to fuck her senseless. Man, I really want Hinata! I guess I could just do whatever I want to her, but then she could run like the book said. But I don't wanna just rape her. I'll see where taking it slow at first will lead.

"Okay Hinata, I'm going in now." I pressed myself forward through Hinata's folds. Barely getting my cock in, something tore against my tip. It was followed with a muffled scream from Hinata. Oh...right...I forgot about the hymen.

"You okay?" I asked before going further. The girl who's awkward and silent tried to hold a tear in her eye as she barley nodded.

Her purple hair sprawled around her head on the pillow. Those plump boobs staring back at me. That blush across her innocent face. Damn it! I wanna fuck her so hard that we break the bed!

Calm down Naruto! Hinata isn't some cum dump.

I eased further into Hinata. I didn't go all the way in, just enough for her to feel the need to grind her teeth. Then, I slid back lazily. The book said to do this until Hinata started moaning.

She let out little whimpers every now and again still closing her eyes. Yes, she's still really cute. Yes, I was still going at 2 miles per hour. No, I'm not enjoying this shit!

That clock on the wall said 7:23 when I penetrated her. I'm still doing this and it says 7:28. Two more minutes and I'm gonna start hammering! Agh! Come on Hinata! Just get in the mood already and beg me to go faster!

In and out. Back and forth. Push and pull. Yin and Yang. I'm running out of phrases to describe how dull this is.

7:29

I can last one more minute! I want her so bad! Then again...she's making me work for it a lot. I'm sure it's not intentional or anything, but I didn't have to do all this for my first time.

"Naruto." Oh thank God! I thought she forgot my name for a second!

"Yeah?" I asked trying not to sound bored.

"Am I...not worth it?"

"What?"

"I've heard sex is supposed to be...well...I'm assuming it's faster than this. So...am I not worth the effort?"

Wow...I'm an asshole.

Oh, wait! I remember the book saying something about this!

'_Often times, when the girl knows you're stronger than her, they'll make you look like the bad guy by pretending as if you hurt their feelings in order to get you to do task for them. Another method is snapping at you like an enraged animal if they're not or don't want you to think they're interest in you. Girls will do that if they can achieve a higher level than you. They don't want you to feel dominate.'_

There's no way Hinata was trying to be dominate. But, same rules apply. I gotta be the alpha in this! That means...yes! I gonna fuck her senseless!

!

(Hinata-Pov)

"**NARUTO!**"

Naruto's thrust forward was so harsh, I couldn't contain my scream! As well as my first orgasm. My first, brought on the act of sex that is.

He drew back, and forward again. With little mercy he, gave me the most pleasurable feeling in the world. The intercourse between a man and a woman.

His thickness grinding against my walls as he dominated me. That tip slamming against my uterus before each second was up. The strength of Naruto seemed ...suppressed.

It was like he was holding back. Like, if he wanted, he could break me. I saw how long he was and I knew there was much more. But...he didn't want me to break. I think Naruto is trying to love me.

His hands grasped on my hips that he was continuing to slam into. I arched my back off the bed wanting more of him. I was too weak to suppress the moans coming from my mouth. All I did was squirm my shoulders into the sheets.

"Naruto! Naruto! Cum inside me! Please!" I don't know how this works, but I hope he cums soon. I won't be able to stay sane if this goes on.

"Hinata!" he groaned leaning into my breast.

"AGH!" His lips took my nipple inside his mouth where his tongue scooped around it like ice-cream. He slid one hand away from my but, across my sweaty skin, to my other breast to play with in a similar way.

I came after 17 seconds of him toying with my bust.

"So Hinata." He said, "You're breast are your g-spot?"

Weeping, "Please finish me Naruto! I can't last much longer!"

"Not yet."

Uzamaki's thrust started to speed up. He was still holding back in a way I could never. I panted his name bucking my waist into his.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! PLE-PLEASE! I'M GONNA-GO-GO-GO CRAZ-EEEEEEE! I'M B-BEGGING YOU! FINISH ME!"

I was on the verge of another orgasm. My eye lids were opening and closing without my instruction. My breast swung to our passionate rhythm. My hands were growing numb from the grip on the sheets. My mouth was left open constantly gasping. I'm glad that was an occurrence. Naruto took advantage and kissed me leaving my mind blank.

My most powerful orgasm yet hit.

Naruto pumped me faster and faster until it became impossible to feel anything but love. There is no hotel bill. There are no other people who could hear us. There was me, the man I loved, and his hot seed flooding my pussy.

Then, there was only his loving voice, "Satisfied?"

How could I say anything other than, "Yes."

!

(Present day)

(Naruto-Pov)

That morning, I carried a sleeping woman out of a love hotel bridal style. I really wish I had waited a little longer. Because there were two people coming into the hotel that I REALLY wish weren't. Who?

"Uh...Naruto?" Asuma-sensei questioned.

"What did you do to my student?" Kurenai-sensei scowled.

So...yeah...like Hinata...I'm fucked.

END

Silver: Well, I suck at this!

Naruto: That's what she said!

Silver: Can I just go home?

Naruto: That's what she said!

Asuma:...pfft! That was pretty funny.


End file.
